


Post-Coital

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing himself in the ladies no longer works as well as it once did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Coital

Panting, Gojyo let himself fall forward, crushing her into the mattress, face buried in her hair. He breathed in one last deep lungful of sweet girlsweat then rolled over onto his back, his heart pounding ferociously in his ears. She – whatever her name was – sighed happily and rolled with him, snuggling up under his arm and laying her head on his chest.

"Wow," she sighed, the tinkling tones he remembered from earlier, the melodic little laugh that had tickled the hairs on the back of his neck until he had been hard enough to be concerned were _gone_, gasped and screamed and growled dry and hoarse. "That was... _wow_."

All he could hear was his heart. His head ached with it, the pounding in his ears and his throat, god, it was in the back of his mouth, behind his eyes, stuffed tight under his ribs until his lungs were compressed and he couldn't _breathe_ for his heart pounding the air out. The room spun slowly counter-clockwise around the bed and he half-shrugged, wrapping his arms around her, around her shoulders, over her head, his heart pumping like it could break free of his ribcage and fly away. He held her tight until her breath slowed, the finger she'd curled in his hair – when had she done that? How had he not noticed? – now laying slack across the pillow. A gentle breeze stirred the curtain of the room's single tiny window, and she burrowed closer, muttering something into his chest that he couldn't hear, her lips moving on his skin, hot and hungry. Gojyo closed his eyes to stop the room from falling in on him.

It didn't help. The blackness was thick and stifling, the mattress curving around to swallow him from below, her slight soft weight spreading over him, pinning him down, her soft hair in his mouth, choking him, her soft breasts pressing into his side, trying to reach his heart, pressing him down, flat, drowning him in her body, in her scent, in her heat, her gentle snores even louder than his heartbeat. This was the real little death; the quiet that came when you came was just quiet, but _this_... this was dying. This was being buried, safe and still, safe in the earth, in the ground, the warm dark soil crushing you slowly in the secret places of...

The lights behind his eyes flickered, and there was a shape. Eyes, ears, a broad mouth. A face he no longer remembered, and had Jien drowned like this?

He had to go. The sheets, just a second ago smooth and warm, now clung to him like hands, damp and cold and sticky with sweat and come. The room _stank_ of sweat and come and cheap wine, and it was _cold_, so cold his lungs burned, the breeze from the open window blowing ice across his exposed skin until he couldn't stop shivering, trembling, shaking beneath her oppressive, stifling heat and stink. He couldn't stop, and, her sleep disturbed, her eyes opened a crack – their delicate flutter as she blinked was the touch of fine insect feet, of flylegs and spiders on cold, dead flesh. Without a sound, she rolled off and to the side, dragging the blanket with her.

He fumbled for his clothes in the dark, holding his belt buckle so it wouldn't clang as he tugged the covers up higher over her back. She didn't stir as he retrieved his boots from the other side of the room and let the door swing silently shut behind him.

He had the cigarette lit even before he got outside, and then he could breathe again, the soft warm smoke filling his lungs, the familiar bitterness covering her scent as it rose from his skin, his hair, the tight panicky dizziness lost as the heat traveled up his spine into the back of his head, soothing and safe. That moment's rush was getting shorter and shorter the longer he smoked. Best to enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
